Niñeros
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Soul y Kid deprimidos, Black Star con nueva aprendiz, Spirit llorando de nuevo, una tortuga voladora y; coronando la escena ¡Liz quiere matar a todos! La causa: una singular niña de cabellos cenizos. [Probable Ooc]


**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

**«UN ALMA SALUDABLE HABITA EN UNA MENTE SALUDABLE Y EN UN CUERPO SALUDABLE»**

**.**

**.**

—Es todo, se acabó… —El joven albino se encontraba tendido en el sofá de la sala en la mansión Death. Su mirada carmesí era de infinita melancolía, desesperación y... tristeza— No puedo soportarlo más. Esto… ¡No debía suceder! ¡Perdóname Maka!

—¡Soul! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! No puedes dejarte vencer —Kid intentó animarlo a duras penas. A él también le estaba costando llevar aquella situación—, a ella… no le gustaría verte así ¡Resiste Soul!

—Oigan… —interrumpió Liz reclamando su atención, extrañada de la forma en que ambos chicos se expresan. Pero, es vilmente ignorada por ambos que seguían hundiéndose en su mundo de pesar.

—¡Es demasiado Kid! —exclamó lastimosamente la guadaña— Yo… no puedo verla en ése estado ¡No tengo tanto carácter para lidiar con esto! ¡Soy yo quién debería estar en su lugar! Ella... es más fuerte para llevarlo… —terminó de decir con un tono de infinita culpa. Se volteó en el mueble ocultando su rostro de sus amigos. No era cool que lo vieran así.

—Hey, chicos… —Liz intentó de nueva cuenta parar la conversación totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¡No digas eso Soul! —El Shinigami se levantó de su lugar para darle ánimos ignorando de nuevo a su compañera arma— ¡Tú puedes! Ella... pasó algo similar contigo y lo afrontó lo mejor que pudo. No estaba sola ¡Estábamos sus amigos con ella! Esto pasará ¡Lo solucionaremos juntos! ¡Maka nos necesita!

Soul reaccionó con sus últimas palabras y sacando fuerzas que antes no tenía se incorporó del sillón empuñando sus manos decidido.

—¡Tienes razón Kid! ¡Maka necesita de mí apoyo! ¡No puedo dejarme caer!

—¿Realmente..? —Liz ya tenía una venita hinchándole en la frente por la cursi escena.

—¡Soul! —Kid imita su posición sonriendo por la nueva vitalidad. Sus ojos ámbar aún tenían rastros de lágrimas.

¡Él tampoco decaería! ¡Era un Shinigami y como tal haría lo que fuera por sus amigos y la simetría!

—¡Kid! —Soul le regresó la mirada mostrando su filosa dentadura. Dejó caer la última lágrima que soltaría limpiándosela al instante.

—¡SOOUUL!

—Patty transfórmate.

—¡KIIIID!

—¡A la orden hermana!

Sin previo aviso, los chicos corrieron el uno hacia el otro sonriendo en extremo por los nuevos ánimos, decididos a apoyarse y superar la dura adversidad que una vez más se les presentó. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se dieron un gran abrazo consolador que de seguro las locas admiradoras fangirls del Shibusen morirían desangradas por una hemorragia nasal, por si fuera poco, ambos se soltaron a llorar como Magdalenas a pesar de haberse jurado minutos atrás, no volver a hacerlo.

—¡SEREMOS FUERTES POR MAKA! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS YA ME TIENEN HARTA! —Dos disparos fueron directos hacia los chicos enviándoles derecho y directo a una placentera inconsciencia atrás de los sillones.

Patty regresó a su forma humana desternillándose de la risa por ver a su técnico y amigo con una cara estúpida entre tristeza y alegría.

—Chiajajaja perdiste la paciencia hermana.

—Eh… de hecho, creo que jamás la tuvo —mencionó Tsubaki completamente sorprendida por la furia desmedida de la mayor de las Thompson.

—Humph, ellos se los buscaron. Mira que ponerse así por algo como esto. De Soul más o menos lo entiendo, pero ¿Enserio Kid? Por favor… —Liz cruzó los brazos restando importancia al par de dramáticos en el suelo con humo saliendo de sus pechos. Volteó a mirar el rostro desencajado de la ninja— Mejor vamos afuera, quién sabe qué le ha hecho el tercero del trío de idiotas a la pobre de Maka.

Las tres chicas salieron rumbo al patio trasero de la mansión desde donde ya se podían escuchar gritos, lloriqueos y risotadas.

Seguramente lo de afuera no era mejor.

.

Y justo lo que Elizabeth había pensado. Otra burda escena cómica de nervios ¿Quién fue el guionista al que se le ocurrió aquello? Porque estaba segura de que si lo tenía enfrente, no dudaría en darle uno… dos… tres o unos cientos más de disparos.

Spirit Albarn estaba arrinconado en una esquina jugando con una muñequita de trapo versión adolescente de su hija, pulcramente hecha a mano con materiales de alta calidad. Claro que sí. Estaba sumido en un aura azul depresiva que parecía contaminar a las flores a su alrededor marchitándolas.

Hasta nubecitas de lluvia parecía tener encima.

—Mi Magaaaa~ —lloriqueaba sorbiéndose los mocos a duras penas— Mi pequega bebeeeee no quiere a su papiiiiii. Magiiiiiitaaaa.

Ignorando eso; del otro lado estaba un triste y pequeño caparazón de tortuga (del cual el dueño o mejor dicho, dueña debió refugiarse dentro) siendo lanzado cómo pelota de béisbol hacia las sutiles, curiosas y níveas manos sonrosadas de una linda e inocente niña de vivaces ojos jade y singular cabello rubio-cenizo.

—Aaahh ¡La atrapé Black Star-sama! —gritó emocionada al capturar tan preciado objeto que su «maestro» le había lanzado para entrenar su agilidad cómo futura alumna destacada de Shibusen. Enseguida se apresuró a devolverle la bola.

—Kyajajajaja ¡Eso es mi querida aprendiz! ¡Estás aprendiendo del mejor, el más poderoso y guapo ninja que existe en éste insignificante mundo! ¡Osea YO! —berreó el egocéntrico chico, jamás insuperable e igual de idiota que los otros dos dentro.

—¡¿Qué crees que le estás diciendo a Maka estúpido?! —Liz se acercó a él furiosa por decirle tal tontería a la niña.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Le estoy enseñando a las futuras generaciones a quién deben respetar! —volteó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo cómo psicópata regresando segundos después a una expresión confundida al caer en cuenta del nombre mencionado— ¿Maka? Ésta niña no es Maka —dijo señalándola y poniéndose a su altura para revolverle su cabello suelto. La pequeña respondía con risitas tan dulces que a la vista del mas frío -dígase Harvard- lo hacía derretir de ternura.

—Black Star… —Tsubaki se había acercado hacia él con una mirada de pesar por el despiste de su técnico— ésta niña… es Maka-chan ¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo? Una bruja la hechizó y hasta que no busquemos la forma de regresarla a la normalidad, Maka estará así.

—¿¡CÓMO!? ¡¿Ésta sorprendente alumna es la noña de Maka?! —preguntó asustado observando a la niña que lo veía confundida con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Se quedó observándola fijamente por un rato, en extremo concentrado buscando mentalmente imágenes de la rubia y comparándolas con la criaturita que tenía enfrente. l final, abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad pues la cría que tenía enfrente concordaba con la Maka que él conocía, sólo que más infantil. Suspiró con pesar— Ya decía yo... que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…

—¿Black Star-sama? ¿Estás bien? —La infantil vocecita llena de inocencia y preocupación llamó su atención. Él le regresó la mirada, acordando interiormente que no podía hacer que ella se pusiera igual de triste por la dura y terrible verdad.

—Claro que sí ¡Nada le pasa a tu dios y maestro! ¡Venga! A seguir entrenando para ser muy fuerte. Ah pero no tanto como yo.

—¡Woa! ¡A entrenar a entrenar! —exclamó contenta dando saltitos de alegría.

Ninja y niña se fueron tan campantes con la tortuga en manos a seguir lanzándosela entre ambos.

Aunque Black sabía… que eso acabaría en cuanto ella regresara a la normalidad. Tenía que ser fuerte para ver a su querida discípula irse a un lugar muy lejano e inalcanzable para él… la cruel adolescencia.

No, su corazón no le permitía llorar. Un guerrero cómo él jamás lo haría de nuevo, por más dolor que tuviera. Seguiría riendo para ella, como nunca. Hasta el final.

Jamás… la olvidaría…

—¡Black Star-samaaaaa!

—¡Pequeña enaaaaana!

—¡Seremos supremos! —exclamaron juntos.

—Hermana ¿Me transformo? —Patty preguntó a su gemela quién estaba masajeando su sien con mucho cansancio.

—No Patty, a ellos no les puedo disparar —responde entre dientes—. Y con lo mucho que quisiera matar a la pulga marina.

—Jeje creo… que iré a preparar el baño de Maka, ya va siendo hora —dijo Tsubaki con una gotita de sudor resbalándole por la frente sin saber muy bien qué pensar y creyendo que lo mejor es distraer de la extraña situación a Liz quien de a poco se venía hartando. No de Maka, sino de los hombres que tenían por compañeros.

—Claro, yo voy a calentar la comida. Ella va a tener mucha hambre después de jugar y tampoco quiero que se desvele —accedió la castaña, convenciéndose que nada más podían hacer que cuidar de su amiga mientras esté en ése estado.

—¡Yo iré a revelar las fotos! A Maka-chan le gustarán cuando se las muestres. Se ve taaan mona de niña.

—Creo que más bien le dará un infarto —dijo con diversión su hermana regresando a su usual humor—. Bien chicas, a trabajar que no podemos dejarle a los hombres el cuidado de Makita. De nosotras depende que no le resulte tan traumante cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

Las tres comenzaron el camino de regreso a la mansión.

—Siempre quise tener una hija —Las Thompson voltearon a ver extrañadas a Tsubaki quien con vergüenza se dio cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado—. Ah… yo… quise decir q-que ¡Me gusta cuidar a los niños!

—Ajá, sí cómo no.

—Jajajaja ¡Tsubaki-chan quiere tener hijos!

—¡Black Star no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¿Quién mencionó a Black? ¡Picarona eh! Le encantará tener pronto su aprendiz y qué mejor que sea de su sangre.

—¡Chicas!

Las tres entraron a la casa entre bromas, avergonzando cada que podían a una muy roja Tsubaki.

.

—Ma… ¡MAGIIIIITAAAAA! —Y Spirit seguía llorando en el jardín porque su adorada hija, ahora en su infancia, no quería estar cerca de él por mujeriego. Se supone que para ése entonces él no era así. No tanto. Sólo un poco… ¿Un 70% por ciento tal vez?— Mi Makiii…

Aunque sin duda, la que peor se la pasaba en ésa absurda circunstancia era la propia responsable de la condición de la Albarn. La bruja, quién era lanzada por septuagésima vez por los aires, escudada y mareada a más no poder en su caparazón.

La próxima, pensaría dos veces en convertir a un técnico de Shibusen en un molesto mocoso de cinco años. Sobre todo si ésta tenía un nulo sentido del peligro y era capaz de usar hasta un mísero vidrio para regresar el hechizo que supuestamente la dejaría de niña por siempre ¿Cómo? Ni ella lo entiende. Y para colmo, terminó convertida en su forma animal sin poder transformarse otra vez.

"¡Odio a los niños!" exclamó internamente a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

.

—¿Stein ya sabes cómo regresar a la bruja a ser humana para que le quite el hechizo a Maka?

—Ya casi... —respondía el profesor sumido entre varios papeles de investigación y frascos con líquidos de dudosa procedencia— En un par de días más… o semanas… creo que en un mes… ¿Me traes café Marie?

—… E-enseguida. 

¿FIN?

**Notas Finales:**

¡Gracias por dedicarse un tiempo para leer! Corto pero para mí, muy divertido. Espero así les haya sido también XD  
¿Reviews?


End file.
